Will he ever love me?
by Sweettrezzan
Summary: This is her story. Jessicas story. How she gets pregnant. With the schools biggest player. Yeah you bet it. Sirius Black. Hogwarts casanova. Along it all, her mother who despites her wants her to marry Lucius Malfoy and become a death eater. Will she do the right choices or will it all fall apart? Rated M to be sure.


**Oh my English sucks, but I hope you'll like this anyway.**

**First fan fiction I'm going to write in English, so don't expect to much. I hope you like it. **

Chapter 1: Back again.

Jessica examined her trunk one last time the morning of first September. This year was going to be something extra. She just knew it. She put another set of quills in different colors down in her trunk along with two bottles of ink. She locked her trunk and with a flick of her wand it started soaring in the air and she sent it down to the hallway. She locked her room as she went out and as she walked down the stairs she counted them. She knew that it was a hundred and fifty two steps. She lived in a big manor with her mother and her brother. (Though her brother didn't live there anymore, he moved out after a fight with their mother.) Her father was since long gone. And when she got put in Gryffindor five years ago her mother stopped talking to her. She had found the manor awfully quiet and due to this she started counting the steps. All around the house there was over five hundred steps and several stairs. There was nine stairs to be exact.

Several seconds later she was down in the hallway where a house elf was waiting her arrival. The house elf was going to escort her to Kings Cross. She remembered how it was the first year, before she got sorted into Gryffindor, her mother had taken her there.  
"Remember to be put in Slytherin darling!" She had told Jessica. Her mother had hugged her and waited for the train to depart.

But that's not how things work out these days. Her mother was now one of the famous death eater.

"Elak." She said with despite to the elf. Her trunk was soaring in front of it.

"You know that you are not allowed to do magic outside school miss Jessica." It said with an awfully annoying voice.

"I don't care. There is at least ten house elfs here. And the bitch named mother." She said. Picking up her cat that had took it place by her side to accompany her to Hogwarts. She waved her wand and a cage popped up next to the soaring trunk and she put her cat inside. She put her wand in her jacket and looked with disgust at the poor elf and held her arm up. She hated every bit of the place she called home.

The elf didn't tell her back, but took her arm and disapparted.

The landed on kings cross and Jessica picked up her ticket from her pocket and walked away from the elf with the trunk in one of her hands and the cage in the other. She put the trunk and the cage on a trolley and started walking to the gate of platform 9 ¾. She looked around before calmly walking through the gate between 9 and 10. There was the Hogwarts Express, a scarlet steam engine, puffing smoke. The platform was crowded with wizard and witches trying to tell their children good bye and kiss their foreheads before they ran off. Jessica was happy her mother was never with her. She hadn't spoken to her in two years so why start now? Although sometimes she wished she had that loving mother that kissed her on the forehead. She sighed and went to put the trolley away and took her trunk and cage and got on the train. She found an _almost _empty compartment. She took up her wand from her jacket and with a simple flick the cage was put on the seat and the trunk soared up and placed itself on the high shelf.

"You have two seconds to get out of here before I release my wrath upon you." She said. It was weird hearing her voice after being quiet for almost a whole summer break.

Jessica waved her wand once again and the little boy had his trunk thrown outside. He looked at her with big watery eyes and ran past her. She put her wand in her jacket once again.

"No more magic till arrival at Hogwarts." She said, closed the compartment door and sat down on one of the seats. She chuckled and lay down on the seat. She was tired and a couple of hours asleep were never wrong. She thought she was going to be leaved alone.

Oh how wrong she was. A few minutes later a guy stumbled through the compartment door making Jessica open her eyes to check who it was. She quickly sat up as her brother smiled widely at her.

"I almost though you were dead you fucking moron!" She said teasingly.

"And why is that, dear sister? 'Cus I didn't take you with me when I left?" He said with a grin on his lips. "Well at least you still have a chance to get friendly with our mother. Oh she was so proud that I got into Slytherin that old hag. She doesn't hate you Jes. She has plans on getting you over to her side." He finished and left Jessica speechless. A moment later Lily Evans, her best friend turned up in the compartment. She sat down on the seat on the other side. She had a wide smile on her lips and a strange gleam in her eyes. Jessica laughed at her best friend before throwing herself in her arms.

"You have no idea who asked me out!" Lily said and shut the compartment door with a flick of her wand.

"Oh my, who?" Jessica giggled and gazed into Lilys green eyes.

"Remus did!" She said with a wide smile.

"Uh uh, otter potter can't be too happy his best friend asked you out." Jessica said and sat down where she had sat at first.

"Well I heard him screaming at Remus. But you know I don't think it will last between me and Remus if we even get into something serious." Lily said and sighed. She would never ever confess she actually longed after James Potter, the guy who had been like a stalker to her for the past five years.

"Oh don't worry too much about boys. You got a whole life Lils! And I need to sleep before we get to Hogwarts. Good night darling!" Jessica said and lay down on the seat to sleep, before she fell asleep she felt Lily tucking her in. A moment later she fell into a worrying sleep. About what her brother had said and what he meant with their mother wanting her to join 'her side'. Had her mother planned Jessica to be a death eater?

**Sooooo. Does it seem interesting? This is kind of a copy of the Swedish version of it. Though I've made some changes. :) Hope you like it and please leave a review. It would make me so so so so happy! :D**


End file.
